


Stop being a coward and tell everyone you love me!

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: An alternative Mickey's coming out. The couple are having a loud fight and don't hear the rest of their families come home. They hear Ian talk about their relationship, Mickey's refusal to come out and the reason why he just can't tell Terry. After a small interrogation, everyone supports them.





	

Mickey had been sleeping on the floor near Ian's bed for a few weeks. Only Lip knew why, but he thought the couple where just fucking and was surprised Mickey hadn't left yet.

There was finally a moment of peace in the house as only Ian and Mickey were in, but instead of using their freedom to fuck, they were having an explosive row upstairs. 

It was so loud, the couple didn't hear the Gallaghers, Kev, Vee and Mandy come in downstairs, ready for a party. The first thing they heard when the entered the house was Ian screaming 'you're a fucking pussy, Mickey!' Fiona gasped and wondered what the Milkovich boy would do. She guessed he was friends with Ian, but threatening him like this? She was sure Ian was about to get a beating.

Lip glared at everyone to keep quiet and slowly the big group of people made their way upstairs. Not very quietly, but Ian and Mickey were clearly too preoccupied to notice.

They were stood on the landing when Mickey screamed back 'fuck you, Ian!' Ian sneered 'why can't you just come out, huh? Stop being a motherfucking coward and tell everyone you love me!' Debbie's eyes almost fell out of her head and Vee clasped her hand over her mouth to stop the squeal.

No. Fucking. Way. Lip's breath hitched as he thought Ian must be pretty fucking certain Mickey loves him to say that. Fiona was positive she heard her brother wrong. Mickey shouted 'you don't think I fucking want to? I fucking hate this, Ian! But you know I don't get to blurt out how I feel every day! I'm not strong like you! Fuck you!' 

Ian barked bitterly 'what's the worst that's going to happen if you tell everyone you're a fag?' He asked bitterly. Mickey spat 'last time I came out, Terry killed my mom, you piece of uttet shit!' Lip grabbed on to Mandy to stop her from fainting. Carl looked anxiously over and it seemed like new information to her as her face turned pale and her fists clenched. Kev has seen Terry in drunken rages in his bar and would not put it past him to murder his wife if he found out his child was gay. 

Ian said 'what? You came out? Your mom died when you were little, right?' Mickey quickly pleaded 'don't tell Mandy. Please. She doesn't know. I told my mom. Terry killed her for making a fag child. Made... made me watch. Said she went to hell. Was my fucking fault.' His voice cracked at the end and he shut his mouth defiantly. There was no was he was going to cry in front of Ian now. 

Fiona heard the plea and sadness in his voice which contradicted the only emotions she ever saw in a Milkovich which were anger or annoyance. Mandy's heart broke that Mickey had been carrying around that secret his whole life. She was angry he thought it was his fault, when only Terry was to blame.

Mickey regained some composure and spoke angrily 'I can't stop loving you! Don't you think I have tried? Fuck me for not wanting you buried next to my mom! You don't know what that monster is like! I'm worth jackshit and as fucking if I'm letting your get hurt because of me.' Ian blinked and was not sure where to start his apology. Carl did not doubt it for a second Terry Milkovich was above killing Ian and his own son.

Ian sighed 'I'm so fucking sorry.' Mickey sighed 'save it asshole. Don't you think I want to tell my sister we are together? Fuck Ian, fucking Frank, Terry and godamn Lip know! Of course I wishe everyone could know you're my boyfriend! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.' 

Mickey carried on with sincerity 'But fuck you if you think because I won't tell every one it means I don't love you. Dumbass, I'm trying to keep you alive. You think I want Fiona on my ass if I get you killed because of me, huh? She already thinks you're insane for being my friend or whatever the fuck she thinks this is. I can't listen to someone else say we can't be together! I know they're right and you can do so much better but it's fucked up and I shouldn't have to listen to have fuck. Don't think I don't know you deserve a proper boyfriend? Someone who won't shit his pants every time someone mentions his dad?' Fiona's mouth felt dry as Mickey was right. She had immediately judged him when Ian invited him into their home, only knowing him as the local thug who terrorised people. Now knowing they were together, she again had an instinctive prejudice against the angry secretly closeted boy. 

Mickey opened his mouth to keep going but Ian kissed him instead. Hard. Mickey said breathlessly 'can't kiss me every time you want me to shut the fuck up, firecrotch.' Carl could not help but hear the playful and loving nature of Mickey's words. Mandy thought she was the only one Mickey spoke to like that.

Ian shrugged 'Has worked so far.' Tension dissolved as both boys properly looked at each other. Ian said 'I'm fucking sorry, you're just trying to keep me safe, you're not a pussy or a coward, I didn't mean it.' All Mickey said was 'fucking hell, I need a drink.' Ian knew that meant he was forgiven. All the eavesdroppers were too involved in what had just happened to move out of the way. 

Mickey opened the door and was confronted with many faces of pity. He flinched and glanced around nervously, waiting for someone to shout at him or hurt him. Mandy said from the corner 'fuck, Mickey. You are the one Ian has been with for nearly 4 years?' Mickey nodded biting his lip. 'How much did you hear?' He asked, not ready to know if Mandy had heard about their mom. 

Mandy said 'I heard it. It's not your fault Terry did that. Can't help being gay. C'mere.' Mickey sighed in relief, always assuming his little sister would blame him as much as he did if she ever knew. They embraced tightly before Mandy let go punched him in the stomach and he smirked. 

Lip said 'you... love him?' Every one could see the fear in Mickey's eyes but he did not hesitate 'course I do.' He responded, truthfully. Fiona said with noticeable distaste 'Ian has been fucking you? A Milkovich? You're gay?'

Ian had been listening behind the door apprehensively. He had noticed from Mickey's hitch of breath when he opened the door that he was confronted with his family. It was selfish, but Ian let Mickey deal with every one's reactions, wanting to see what he would say. However, after that bitchy comment Fiona made he left the room and stood tall next to Mickey. 'Fuck you Fiona, you don't get to say shit about my boyfriend. He looks after me, okay?' Ian and Mickey shared a soft glance and all of those unaware of their relationship wondered how they had been so blind. Their love was clearly visible through the fear, shouting, swearing and crude nicknames.

Vee broke the couples enchantment by saying 'we won't tell Terry.' The other Gallaghers quickly nodded and Mickey relaxed. Debbie said softly 'could have told us, Mickey,' Mickey looked down at his second favourite Gallagher. He said lovingly 'I know Debs. Thought Ian is less likely to get hurt if I keep it a secret.' Lip watched amazed at how Mickey treated Debbie. It was like she was his sister too.

Ian grinned and elbowed Mickey 'hey, how does it feel to be out, huh?' Mickey tried to not let his smile show but it didn't work. He joked 'I was expecting more rainbows.' Lip snorted and Ian giggled. Vee thought she was living in a fantasy land where the dirtiest white boy in America could make the sweet ginger kid she knew giggle like a schoolgirl.

Ian looked around and finally noticed they were all stood in the little corridor. His eyes glanced over the beer Kev was carrying and the bottles of vodka that Fiona was griping. He had that lop sided grin and said 'look, Mick. They have a coming out party ready for you!' Fiona finally allowed herself to laugh and Mickey put up his middle finger.

Ian wrapped his long gangly fingers through Mickey's stubby digits and intertwined their hands. He weaved his boyfriend in between the small crowd and down the stairs.

Once they disappeared from her vision Mandy said to Lip 'you knew?' Every one turned to him while he squirmed. 'Just thought they were fucking,' Kev said 'sure as hell doesn't look like it.' Carl agreed 'sounds like they have been through a lot of shit together.' Fiona felt she needed more time to wrap her head around this. How was she so unaware of something this important in Ian's life? She looked at Mickey's sister who felt the same. Shit, her big brother and best friend were desperately in love and she was oblivious.

Ian shouted back to the others upstairs, 'come on! Let's party!' No one could argue and Carl and Debbie were the first to shrug and make his way down to where Ian had already put the music on. Lip and Mandy looked at each other then raced down too. Kev thought he had seen weirder shit so he pulled Vee down with him. Fiona took a breather, accepted what just happened, then headed down too.


End file.
